This invention relates to the field of multiple electrical connectors and mounting blocks therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to a mounting block for wire formed solderless multiple connectors of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 wherein a novel connector clip may be incorporated therein which provides mechanical and electrical connection to a conventional printed circuit board.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 relates to a solderless multiple connector formed from continuous strips of wire formed and shaped in adjacent and abutting loops so as to receive and electrically contact electrically conductive wire between abutting sections of loops. The wire formed solderless connector shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,913 was intended as an improvement on and had several advantages over prior art clip type connectors of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,147 (of which I am a coinventor) and which are referred to in the art as "66 Type" connectors.
My subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 is an improvement over deficienies in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,912. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 relates to a mounting block for solderless connectors having a retainer and a body section which defines slots for housing terminal defining conductive elements. These conductive elements are formed from wire to define linearly aligned plural loops between which wires may be inserted. The conductive elements are arranged in uniformly spaced horizontal rows and vertical columns of terminals.
In the field of electronics, there are numerous applications and types of instrumentation where it is desirable to connect multiple electrical connectors as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,880 to conventional printed circuit boards. Unfortunately, no acceptable device exists in the prior art which easily and inexpensively accomplishes this interconnection. It would therefore be extremely advantageous to provide such a connecting device which would efficiently connect solderless multiple connectors to printed circuit boards.